


The Captain's Chord

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Woodwind quintet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Even within a well-traveled band, there is a first time for a joke.
Relationships: Data & Jenna D'Sora
Kudos: 4





	The Captain's Chord

The French Horn settled the debate: "Let's start again from the fast section, right after the Captain's Chord." He smiled.

"Ha!" Said Data, while the other musicians were still mid-reflection. "A joke!" He nodded. "I believe you are refering to the major chord of the tonic at the end of the musical section in minor key." 

With this he placed the oboe at his mouth again.

The clarinetist hid her smile, but the flutist was lost. "What are you refering to?" She truned to her friend for help. "Data?"

"This particular chord is called a Picardy third, Jenna." 

"The Picarde."

**Author's Note:**

> During rehearsal tonight, the girl sitting next to me was surprised by the ending chord of a piece we hadn't played in a while. "Ha!" She exclaimed, and then with a fake English accent "The picarde." It sounded exactly like what some aliens call the capitaine.


End file.
